


Trennungsagentur

by amuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Closure, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him a whole month to track down Jake. A bloody month and Dirk refuses to let him take the easy route out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trennungsagentur

**Author's Note:**

> For: HS World Cup Bonus Round 2
> 
> Prompt: dirk<3jake // trennungsagentur (german): a company that you can hire to dump someone for you, when you don't want to do it yourself - literally "separation agency"
> 
> A/N: This really sounds like something Jake would do. I could resist BFF Roxy making an appearance.

It takes him a whole month to track down Jake. A month of phone calls and detectives and plain old questioning before Dirk could corner him in his house and force him to stay still.

 

“I…” Jake mumbles, looking panicked. He’s thinking of an excuse, a way to slip out the door and disappear again.

 

It took a bloody month to find him. Dirk refuses to let that happen. Not until he’s done. “You could have said it in person.” His voice sounds more accusatory than he thought it would.

 

Jake flinches. “It?” He feigns ignorance, looking around the room. Seeing the serious expression on Dirk’s face, he stops the act. “I…”

 

Sauve Jake.  Charming Jake.  Always ready for the unknown Jake. All the things that attracted Dirk in the first place.

 

None of that exists here, in this cramped room. Instead, there is non-confrontational Jake. Nervous Jake.

 

Cowardly Jake.

 

All the traits that remind Dirk of exactly why and how they got here in the first place. He always knew Jake is like this, but it’s one thing to know and another to see it.

 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his papers and unfolds them quickly. Placing them in front of Jake, he watches his reaction. “Flowers? Balloons? A singing telegram?”

 

The pictures and receipts stare up at Jake. With a sheepish but slightly proud smile, he replies, “I wrote the lyrics.”

 

Of course he did. Of course that is his first response. “I know. It was bad.” Dirk runs a hand through his hair, annoyed. Hurt. Tired. Jake has always brought out the best and worst in him. “You should have just told me in person.”

 

“I…I know. But…” Jake looks away, guilty. Classic Jake, not know just what to do in a situation. “I didn’t really understand it myself. What I wanted to do.”

 

“So instead you decided to tell me indirectly to break up. Or rather, that _I_ should break up with you.”

 

“I…yeah.” Jake looks at Dirk, then down at his lap. “I’m sorry.”

 

“And that’s all?” That cool detachment he prides himself for is slipping away. “We were together for almost a year.”

 

“It was a good time. I…I was happy. ”

 

Was. Past tense. They are over. They were over. Dirk knows that. Doesn’t make it hurt any less though.  The knowledge burns him. “That’s all?”

 

Jake looks uncomfortable. “I don’t know what to say. I loved you. I still might, but I don’t think I can handle a relationship. Just look at how I handled our break up.”

 

It’s as close to an explanation as he’ll get. It’s not enough. He almost wants to take the emotional route, the manipulative route—say _you hurt me_ and watch the pain fill Jake’s face.

 

But that doesn’t help either.

 

Instead, he says nothing, just turns around and leaves. The small hole in him isn’t sealed over but covered with a scab too easy to pick at. Closure is nowhere near as final as he hoped.

 

“Ready?” Roxy asks from his car, concern in her eyes. Dirk looks back at the apartment, the building he used to call _home_. He looks at his past and then forward to her and nods.

                              

“As much as I’ll ever be.”


End file.
